


Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me

by magicalcookie664



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Food, Forced Cannibalism, Gore, Gross, Knives, Murder, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Patton made a special dinner for Roman's birthday.He only set three places.Where is Virgil?READ THE TAGS -
Relationships: None
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Everything was so sweet until you tried to kill me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: THE TAGS, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS-
> 
> This is a disgusting fic that made me feel sick to write but it was based off a dream I had where Patton was a cannibal and there was a town full of cannibals.  
> I'm a vegetarian and I wrote this. This is not okay.  
> This fic is absolutely horrible do not hate me -

Logan is concerned. Patton has been acting strange all day. He hasn't seen much of the moral side, as he excused himself from their usual activities, claiming he was busy preparing for this evening. Usually Logan wouldn't find it worrying, especially as today just so happens to be Roman's birthday. However, something seems off. He isn't quite sure what it is yet and he's not usually one for acting on a feeling. This time though, the 'feeling' he has is just too difficult to ignore. 

Despite Patton's odd behaviour, the day seems to pass as he thought it would, what with Roman excitedly opening his gifts from the others and Virgil hiding away in his room - at least that's where Logan presumes his is ; he hasn't seen the anxious side since breakfast this morning. He himself spent most of the day finishing work for Thomas in the living room, his laptop beside him. However, as the day draws on the uneasy feeling he has only increases. 

It's finally 6pm and Logan joins Roman at the table in the dining room. The usually dull table is ornately decorated, each place set up with the best cutlery, napkins and glasses. Their wooden table is covered with a dark red tablecloth, perfectly straightened without a single wrinkle. He sits down in his seat next to Roman, glancing around with confusion. Why has Patton only set three places and not four? 

He isn't given much time to ruminate on this discovery as Patton enters a moment later, his hands full. He places plate after plate of food in the middle of the table. One contains salad, one pasta, one piled to the brim with garlic bread. He smiles at them, his expression exuberant. "I'll be back in a second with the main course," he announces, his eyes glinting. 

"Roman, have you seen Virgil?" Logan asks, the strange feeling from before overcoming him once more. 

It only grows when Roman shakes his head, looking similarly concerned. "I haven't seen him since this morning," he says, frowning at the table. 

Logan just nods, trying to make sense of it in his head. Virgil's probably told Patton he doesn't want dinner. That's the logical conclusion, isn't it? There can be no other reason for his sudden disappearance. He sighs. Wouldn't Patton make him have dinner anyway, like he has in the past? Logan doesn't know what to think.  
Patton returns a moment later, carrying a large plate of a pale looking meat which he places dead centre in the table. It's seasoned with what looks like pepper and a few different herbs. 

Patton takes the seat opposite the two. He's still smiling. It doesn't look quite right, this smile. Instead of giving Logan a warm feeling, it gives him a cold one, an icy cold sensation that crawls around inside him like an insect. 

"Pat…" Roman begins cautiously,"Where's Virgil?" 

Patton's smile slips a little from his face. He stares at Roman for a moment before saying,"I'm sorry, is there something wrong with the food? I can bring more out if you'd like," He moves to get up, a faux smile covering his face. 

Roman shakes his head, unnerved. "No no, it's okay Pat. You don't have to. Thank you for putting all this effort in for me," the words taste sour in his mouth. He tries to smile and moves to help himself to some pasta. 

Patton sits down, his eyes following Roman's every move. 

Logan stares at Patton now that he's distracted, trying to put his finger on what seems so out of place with the moral side's appearance. Then he sees it. The red stains on his shirt that look suspiciously like blood. He frowns, internally cursing himself for not noticing them before. 

Patton watches as Roman skewers a piece of meat with his fork and brings it up to his mouth. He chews it, humming in surprise. 

Patton leans forward, eyes wide,"Is it good?" He asks. 

Roman nods, unsure what to think. "It's… different.. a good different though, I think," he remarks, offering Patton another smile. 

Patton turns to Logan, frowning when he notices the empty plate sat in front of the logical side. "Aren't you going to try some, Lo?" He asks, taking a portion for himself. 

Logan stares at his plate, feeling terribly uneasy. (Listen to him, "feeling".)

Roman continues to eat his portion slowly. He's still wondering where Virgil is, and Janus too, now that he thinks about it. Despite his distrust for the side, he can't help the slither of concern he feels. He hasn't seen the deceitful side since Monday, almost a week ago. 

Patton sighs, fixing Logan with a hurt look. "I spent hours making this for you guys," he says. 

Logan looks up. "What meat is it?" He asks carefully. 

Patton just smiles wide. "You had it on Monday, Lo. Don't you remember?" 

Roman suddenly stops eating, his fork suspended in mid air. His face is ghostly white and his eyes are wide as he gapes at Patton, not quiet believing what he suspects to be true. 

"Patton," Logan begins, growing rather pale himself,"Where are Janus and Virgil?" 

Patton blinks, once, his eyes flicking from mock excited to dead and glazed within a second. He sighs, moving to stand up. "The leftovers from Monday are in the freezer," he says, pushing his chair into the table,"But today's are still in the kitchen if you'd like to see," 

"Oh fuck," Roman gasps out, dropping is fork and clapping a hand over his mouth in shock and disgust. He looks as if he may throw up. 

"Is something wrong?" Patton asks, his expression darkening. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a sharp blade. He stares at the red coated weapon. He looks up at them,"Finish it," he orders.

Logan gets up, helping Roman from his chair. Together they back away. "Patton, please tell me you didn't…" Logan begins, his own eyes growing wide. Even the mere idea has him shuddering. 

Patton messes with the blade in his hands. "Does it matter what it is? It tastes nice, doesn't it? Isn't that all that matters?"

Roman shakes his head vigorously. "Patton how could you?" He chokes out. He gags, seemingly finally realising what it was he was just eating. 

Patton frowns again. "I did it for you, Roman, for your birthday. I thought you'd like something different,"

Roman gags again, leaning over to throw up on the carpet. 

Logan grabs his arm and drags him into the closest room: the kitchen. He hurriedly locks the door behind them and moves to barricade them inside with a stool. When he's done that be turns to face Roman. 

The creative side is trembling, tears spilling down his cheeks as he stares at the locked door with wide eyes full of fear. This has got to be some disgusting nightmare, hasn't it? This can't possibly be real. Patton can't be … a..

Logan doesn't know what to do. He begins to survey the room around them, searching for anything they can use to defend themselves if it comes to that. His eyes fall upon a sharp knife beside a cutting board. It's coated in blood but he picks it up and moves to rinse it off at the sink. 

Roman backs away from the door, banging into the stool behind him. He spins around, crying out when he sees what's hung oh the stool. Virgil's hoodie. It's stained with blood and torn in a few places. There's no denying what's happened now, is there? 

The sound of banging on the door causes the both of them to jump, turning to face each other with the exact same frightened look on their faces. 

Logan readies the knife. 

Roman finds another sharp implement, ignoring the insides sat on top of the cutting board as best he can. This is just a nightmare, he tells himself. He'll wake up any minute and it'll all be okay. 

"I did it for you," Patton calls through the door. Something bangs against the wood and a second later Patton's knife is jammed into the door, the blade poking directly through. 

Roman whimpers. 

The blade tears through the door, opening up a large hole. Patton smiles at the both of them through it. 

"Happy birthday,"

**Author's Note:**

> I've really crossed the line now, haven't I?


End file.
